HELLFIRE
HELLFIRE is a Dying Man fragment from The Daniel-Verse. He is obsessively seeking the Godslayer, a weapon forged by The Ace of Chaos, which can supposedly kill Fears. It is unknown what he plans to use it for. History A long time ago, HELLFIRE broke off a piece of himself called Silvermist in order to prevent the Brute's revival. Silvermist betrayed him once the threat was neutralized and went on a rampage. The Fears managed to seal her inside an orblike prison, but she eventually escaped and possessed Bill Dawson after she was supposedly killed by the Ace of Chaos. HELLFIRE and Estren managed to defeat and then reabsorb her after numerous battles. Personality and behavior HELLFIRE prefers to lay dormant inside a human's subconscious before he seizes complete control, that way he can corrupt them into more suitable hosts. He does this by amplifying the hatred and anger they feel towards others until the "darkness in their soul eclipses the light". According to him, once the light is extinguished, they will become unable to resist him, allowing him to gain total control over their mind, body, and soul. For some reason he is unable to do this to his current host, Estren Saltown. Since possessing Estren, he has changed somewhat, deciding to live symbiotically with his host instead of seeking complete dominance. However, he still displays many malicious tendencies and will occasionally overpower Estren's mind temporarily to fulfill his own agenda. HELLFIRE despises swearing, and will go out of his way to censor his host. He also types in all caps for no apparent reason. Appearance He used to appear within a person's subconscious as a mass of black flames. However, after absorbing some of Benjamin Malkator's eldritch energy, his subconscious appearance changed. He now appears as a humanoid being composed of black flames, with a physique similar to Malkator's. He also has yellow eyes with slit-like pupils. His host's eyes morph to resemble his whenever he takes complete control. Known Hosts Here is a list of people who have been possessed by HELLFIRE: *Unnamed man: A wounded man that Malkator met about ten years ago. He was only seen possessing him briefly before passing on to Malkator. *Benjamin Malkator: HELLFIRE possessed Malkator at the age of nine. By amplifying Malkator's hateful emotions, it caused him to kill Damien Monroe's sister. This caused them to become sworn enemies. HELLFIRE was immediately torn from Malkator's soul by the Archangel and thrown into the Godsway. Nearly 10 years later, Malkator entered the Godsway and lingered for a bit too long. HELLFIRE took the chance to latch onto Malkator's again. He waited within him, slowly making Malkator's darkness stronger. However, he was revealed by Myrir "The Butterfly" Serena and chose to take full control a bit sooner than he had planned. Estren removed him from Malkator's body shortly afterwards. *Estren Saltown: Estren possesses the ability to forcefully absorb possessive beings from other people, a power he used to take HELLFIRE from Malkator. Estren and HELLFIRE have developed a beneficial symbioic relationship. However, Estren keeps a close eye on HELLFIRE, preventing him from going wild. Estren is HELLFIRE's current, and longest running host. *Daniel Ferris: HELLFIRE briefly passed onto Daniel, but was eventually returned to Estren. As a Devil Killer, Daniel was able to resist HELLFIRE's influence. HELLFIRE used Daniel to break into a military base to try and destroy Silvermist, but he failed and Silvermist escaped. *Dr Welric: HELLFIRE was taken from Estren and imprisoned within Dr. Welric's subconscious for a while, granting Welric all of HELLFIRE's pyrokinetic powers. Estren helped HELLFIRE to escape, but not before he devoured another, unnamed Dying Man piece, which had been enhanced with The Convocation's power, adding electrokinesis to HELLFIRE's arsenal of abilities. Abilities He is capable of pyrokinesis, when controlling the Host's body. It was later revealed that he gained the ability to control fire after he stole The Burning Bride's power. When his host becomes aware of him and tries to resist, he is able to burn their soul away to nothing. He also has memories of when the Dying Man was complete. Infernal After a great deal of meditation in his fragment of the River, HELLFIRE and Estren gained a skilled called Unity. This allows them to fuse their minds together and become a new being called Infernal. As Infernal, they gain full access to an increased ability to use all of their powers. They're also able to blend together the elements under their control. However, they can only perform Unity while they're in HELLFIRE's branch of The River. Trivia *HELLFIRE'S section of the River appears as a riverbank with ashes falling from the sky, with dozens of burnt houses located near the shore. Category:Characters Category:The Dying Man Category:My Soul Is On Fire Category:The Daniel-Verse